Ashley x pikachu
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Female Ash x Pikachu. Rated M due to sex related scenes Give me a review please


Female ash x pikachu

Charaters:

Ash's female name is Ashley

1)

Name: Ashley ketchem

Age: 21

Gender: Female

First ever kanto female Champion

2)

Name: Pikachu

Age: 15 in human years, 20 in pokemon year

Legends

Human talking "Hi"

Pokemon talking (Hi)

Thoughts 'Hi'

Chapter 1 Having sex with pikachu.

It was the mating season during June, where most, if not all pokemon, were in heat

Ashley and pikachu were on vacation in their villa in undella town, unova region. Their house is right next to Cynthia's house, so when Cynthia is around, they always

battle each other to stay sharp with their skill even during their vacations. Since Ashley is at the beach, it would make sense that She is wearing Beach wear.

"Ah, what a nice day to relax from non-stop battling, right pikachu" Ashley asked her pikachu

(Uh huh, it was nice if we do this more often) pikachu answer his Mistress

"Yeah, after we won the champion, we had to fight challenger one after another"

Pikachu gave a sigh

"What's wrong, pikachu"

(...)

"Want to walk around the beach, pikachu" Ashley asked Pikachu

Pikachu nodded

Ashley then walked around the beach with pikachu when they saw some wild pokemon making out

"What was that about"

A light bulb flash above Ashley's head

She checked the calender

"It's the mating season this month, most if not all pokemon, were in heat

Pikachu jumped off of Ashley's shoulder

"What's wrong, Pikachu?"

Pikachu started to kiss Ashley

Ashley was shocked at first, but soon feeling a bit wet and kiss back

"Pikachu, Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked Pikachu and Received a nod from Pikachu

Lemon scene starting

Ashley then took off her Bra and panties and lay Pikachu on her naked body

Pikachu then started to lick on Ashley's breast, making Ashley moan in pleasure.

'I can't believe that Pikachu is doing this to me, He is beginning to turn me on even more' Ashley's thought

Pikachu then begin to suck on Ashley's nipple, Making Ashley moan even more

Pikachu start to finger Ashley's pussy, which make Ashley gasp in pleasure

After 10 minutes, Ashley cummed

After that, Ashley start to suck on Pikachu's Dick

Pikachu cum in Ashley's mouth, She swallowed every drop

"Sweet, My turn to return the favour" Ashley said.

Pikachu then start to insert his dick into Ashley's pussy and began thrusting into her pussy, breaking her hymen, Making her scream in pleasure

After 10 minutes, Pikachu released his seed into Ashley's pussy

End of Lemon scene

1 month later

Ashley was feeling sick every morning, Pikachu was worried about His Mistress

A nurse joy noticed that Ashley was sick and helped her with a body check-up

After a few hours

"Well, how does it look, nurse joy" Ashley asked

"Well, Congratulations, You are pregnant" Nurse joy told her

(Ashley is pregnant?) Pikachu asked in shock

"Yes, and it's about 1 month already" Nurse joy informed her

"Wait, i didn't have sex with anyone except..."

"Except who" Nurse joy asked

Ashley looked at Pikachu and pointed at him

"Then, let me do a DNA check"

After one hour

"Well, the DNA is a match" Nurse joy informed

"Well, Mr father .be, what is your plan

(I want to raise it with you, can i)

"Well, sure. They are my children after all"

"There is a good thing"

Ashley was confused

"Well, Female human can get Pregnant from male Pokemon. But instead of ten months, they will give birth in ten days"

Ten days later

Ashley was in the Pokemon center, giving birth to her and Pikachu's babies

After a few minutes

"It's out" Nurse joy said

Nurse joy handed the babies to Ashley, A bouncing baby boy and a quiet baby girl Pikachu hybrid

Both pikachu Hybrid is Shiny Pokemon

"Well, What should we name them" Ashley Asked pikachu

(How about i name our Boy, Then you name the girl

"Good idea, What do you want our boy to be called"

(I want to name our Boy Rocky) Pikachu said

"I want to name our Girl Anzu" Ashley said

(Cute name) Pikachu said

The end


End file.
